Sleeping softly
by TheMandMs
Summary: "Sitting here, cuddled together and watching their little baby girl is the most exciting and beautiful thing in the world and Booth is sure to never get tired of it." - My tag on 7x08 "The Bump in the Road"


**Sleeping softly**

They have lost track of time long ago. Sitting here, cuddled together and watching their little baby girl is the most exciting and beautiful thing in the world and Booth is sure to never get tired of it.

Brennan feels nice in his arm, different than even a few weeks before, but nice. Her body isn't quite back in that shape it was before the pregnancy, but knowing his partner, she will get there soon.  
She's leaning in a little more, encouraging him to drop his head to hers, and keeps smiling down at Christine.

Booth is still a little in awe at how much she has changed over the last year. She's still shy when it comes to feelings, but now she is actually brave enough to talk to him about them.  
He knows how it feels to let your kid go for the first time, god knows how many time he wanted to keep Parker and not return him to Rebecca, maybe get him and run away to Australia or something, but then again, he knew that Parker needed his mother. And Christine needs her mother exactly like that.

He bents forward and gently kisses his partner's temple, before he reaches out and strokes carefully over Christine's tiny fingers, who keeps on sleeping peacefully.

Brennan smiles watery at him, before looking down at her daughter again. "I love her so much, Booth. I always needed time to adjust to things regarding to feelings and emotions. Look how long it took me to finally realize that I love you, even if it has been obvious to Angela since the very beginning. But with her, with our daughter, Booth, I never needed to adjust. When I knew I was pregnant, I felt anxious and scared, not just because of the responsibility I was soon going to have, but of your reaction as well, and yet I loved her already."

Booth smiles at her, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her face. Locking eyes with her for a moment, he leans closer and kisses her lips lovingly.

Over the last month the sexual aspect of their relationship has suffered a little. To the end of her third trimester, Brennan has mostly felt tired and uncomfortable and hasn't really been in the mood for sex and he respected that.  
There has been a lot to do anyways. Discussing logistics and baby names, finding the right house and change it into a real home for their family hasn't been the easiest task.  
And nowadays their focus lays on Christine and not on each other either.  
As soon as Brennan will feel okay with it and their baby daughter will be old enough, Booth plans on asking Angela to babysit Christine for a weekend and then he will take Brennan to a really nice, romantic place where they will have at least forty-eight hours just for them.  
But until that can happen, his task is to make her as comfortable as she can get and show her he loves her as much as their daughter.

To his surprise, Brennan doesn't break the kiss but strokes her tongue along his bottom lip, pleading for access and he obliges gladly.  
Her left hand, which isn't occupied by their daughter, finds its way to his neck, stroking his short hair while she enjoys their kiss.  
When oxygen is becoming too necessary, she gently pulls away and Booth smiles slightly dazed.

"Wow."

She smiles back, almost shyly. "Yeah."

Stroking Christine's cheek, Booth tries to remember what they were taking about before the kiss.

"You know, Bones, what I wanted to say was that what you're feeling right now with her…this is what being a parent feels like. You'll always worry about her, won't want to let her go anywhere, even though you know logically that you have to at some point.  
And do you know something else? I think you are gonna be a freaking awesome mom."

She smiles at him, a little teary again. "Thank you," she breathes. And while trying to fight the tears, she swears softly. "I really hate feeling like that. These hormones are making me-"

"Mushy, they are making you feel mushy, Bones, and that's really cute," he cuts her off, kissing her again.

"Come on, baby, let's put her to bed and get some sleep. It's late and someone told me there are some awesome ancient remains waiting for you in the morning," he says amused and stands up.

She grins a little ruefully at him. "You know, I'd rather spend time with you and Christine."

He laughs, kissing her cheek. "Ah, Bones, you've come so far."

She playfully smacks his chest, while balancing their baby girl and standing up as well. Brennan isn't still ready to put the little one to bed, but she knows they all need some sleep.

"Booth, do you remember our new intern, Mr. Abernathy? The one who wanted to stab is stepfather? He is in a sexual relationship Michelle now," she tells him while following him to Christine's bedroom.

Her partner turns around. "Michelle? Cam's Michelle?"

"Well, obviously she isn't owned by anyone, but if you are referring to-"

"Bones?"

She puffs slightly, exasperated upon being interrupted by him, but chooses to ignore it. "Yes, Booth. The last I heard myself was that Cam didn't want them to be together because of his past and obviously it has been very painful for them, but apparently Cam changed her mind, at least that's what Angela told me."

"Good for them," is all Booth says before taking Christine carefully out of her mother's arms and putting her down in her crib. The little girl keeps on sleeping peacefully.

"Look at her," they both whisper simultaneously, and smile tearfully.

Sometimes Brennan wonders if there will ever be a day when watching their daughter will become boring or uninteresting.  
She is so occupied by watching her that she doesn't even notice when Booth steps behind her and snakes his arms around her midsection.

"We really made a great one there," he murmurs softly in her ear and while she has at least one thing to say about the scientific accuracy of his statement, she can't help but agree.

"Yes, she's beautiful," she manages and intertwines her fingers with Booth's on her stomach.

"I love you both so much," he says, gently kissing her neck.

"I am pretty sure that I can speak for both, me and Christine, when I say we love you, too." She turns in his arms, snaking her own around his neck before standing up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

Yes, Booth thinks, while kissing his partner, obviously dreams did come true.

And while they keep on kissing lovingly, baby Christine Brennan-Booth is sleeping softly in her crib, right next to her joyful parents.


End file.
